Legend of Zelda, orcarHarp of time
by Fausha
Summary: 18 year old Broly leaves his home to save the world, with his the Fairy marron! You know the Blue haired chick that's an idiot! Adventure! Romance! FAG's! Aka: Freaky Alien Genotypes!
1. Characters and items

Characters:

Link: Broly, first form, wears the tunic at the beginning but later sports a skull t-shirt and baggy pants, he doesn't have the diadem until he finds it as an adult. 15

Navi: Marron, the blue headed one, see, she's annoying as hell! Unknown

Saria: Bulma, still has blue hair, is an Earth Saiyan*. 18

Mido: Yamcha, he is 18, now an Earth Saiyan.

Random Kokiri: Krillen, no hat, usual Kokiri outfit. 16, now an Earth Saiyan

Deku Tree: He is now a she, name is Tsuchi, and she is bonded to the oldest tree in the forest, which was enchanted by the gods to protect the land of Vegetasei. She is tall and has pure white hair, her eyes are ice blue, she wears a green dress that trails along the ground and has ivy for a train, she has her hair in a bun which has two branches for chopsticks, the collar and sleeve collars are dogwood flowers sewn together, and she has a belt made from different flowers. Ancient

The owl: He's no longer an owl, he's at tall man that's face is covered by a mask, he doesn't tell Broly his name and he never learns it so Broly refers to him as Mask, as does Marron. His hair is bright red and he wears a tight black shirt and tight black pants, he also wears black boots, he has a monkey tail so Broly believes he is a Saiyan, in truth he's a fire Saiyan. Ancient

Anzu: Chichi, Saiyan as well. 15

Malon: Goku, he wears his orange Gi when he is a kid with blue underneath and when he's a grownup he wears orange with black underneath along with his weights, he plays the harp to put the animals at peace. 15 yrs old

Talon: Bardock wears the usual armor, and his bandana. Unknown age

Ingo: Aple, he's a regular Saiyan, he has spiky hair that looks as if it is blown to the side, / in the direction of the backslash. 39 yrs old

Zelda: Fausha, she wears royal armor, with a black cape on the back, her tiara is actually Broly's diadem, which in the future he finds. 15 yrs old

Impa: Turles, he's a good choice, I thought he'd work best cause of the fact that he's either Bardock's son, or brother, so I chose brother, he has a scar over one eye, so that's the best way to tell him apart from Bardock, he is a Shadow Saiyan, one of the last of his kind. Unknown age.

King of Hyrule: Tora, Saiyan, unknown age.

Queen of Hyrule: Fasha, Saiyan, unknown age. I think she was called Sepia in the Japanese, could be wrong.

The happy mask shop guy: Raditz…Yeah, he left home to run a mask shop, and yes, he looks the same as he does in the show, he's just wearing half mask and is wearing blue jeans and a shirt. 26yrs old

Darunia: Kizu, he's a Fire Saiyan*, he's the leader because he's the strongest. He has spiky red hair; he wears tight blue jeans and a shirt with flames on it. He also has the Fire Saiyan cuffs** on his arms. 35

King Zora: Mizu, he's a water Saiyan*, he has long spiky blue hair; ice blue eyes and wears swimming shorts. 45

Ruto: Unda, (That's wave in Latin, along with sea, river, sea water…it's a lot of things involving the ocean.) She has short spiky blue hair, deep blue eyes and she wears a one piece. 15

Ganondorf: Frieza, he's playing Ganondorf because I can use his father and brother to be the two old ladies, Yay! So much fun! unknown age

Nabooru: Ice, I don't know, this should work, doesn't matter to me anyways. She looks like Frieza in his final form only she has red instead of purple, you know what I'm talking about, if you don't look up Frieza final form, online and the purple on him is red on her. She also has a scar over one eye, which she's blind in. 35

Rauru: Vegeta, just because I can. He is wearing royal armor as well, Yay for that! 18

Two old witches: King Cold and Cooler, King Kold is in his normal form, Cooler is in his 4th form.

Sheik: Well obviously it's Fausha, but she calls herself Colli in this form, She has most of her hair covered up and is in Super Saiyan.

*- Fire, water and earth, these are but three of the elemental Saiyans a race my close friend made up, if you go onto my dbz forum and read about a boy named Dra, the guy controlling him is the creator, there are six, Fire, water, earth, wind, ice and lightning, there is also Shadow and light but only one of each, I'm going to use Shadow for the heck of it.

**- Fire Saiyan cuffs, master cuff, and the Ground Saiyan cuffs, these are cuffs that hold the stones that make the sword and shields, the Fire Saiyan cuffs were the Goron gauntlet thingy, the golden and silver Gauntlets are an add-in, on the bottom of the master cuff is an indent, if you put the golden or silver stone into the indention it gives your body more power to lift things, once the golden stone is in place, however, the stone will blend into the cuff and you cannot take it out.

Items:

Swords & Shields: Alright, now first off, the Swords and Shields will be made out of ki, so they use cuffs for this, the Kokiri sword is actually the Earth cuff, which forms a short ki blade, the master sword, is the Master cuff, which has the master stone, which helps form the master ki blade, and the Biggoron sword or giant sword are the giant stone and Fire Sword stone forming said blades (The fire sword can burn things, but it saps at your energy,) but the giant stone cracks use after use until the stone itself shatters and a new one is to be made, alright, now the shields, the Deku shield is a Earth shield stone, which is placed into the stone slot, which is how you equip the shields and stones, the shield is made out of ki but it isn't as strong as the Vegetasian shield stone, the Earth shield stone is actually made out of wood, and can be burned up, the Vegetasian shield stone is made out of more durable materials, but for a kid they have to use it by covering their head and forming the shield over themselves, it works well, and it covers them fully, the mirror shield is now the Mirror shield stone, it forms a ki shield that absorbs energy and sends it right back at the opponent.

Deku nut, stick, and slingshot: The Deku nut is now an Earth Nut, the Deku stick is the Earth stick, and the sling shot is a ki-shot, the ki-shot makes small ki blasts Broly calls en-seeds.

Bombs: They are how they are in the game, except you don't have to light them, put ki into the bombs and throw them, then the ki will ignite the gunpowder and then boom!

Magic beans: They are magic beans, same as in the game

Masks: Alright, there is the Fox mask, the Skull mask, the Redead mask, and the bunny mask, the mask of truth, the Fire Saiyan mask, the Water Saiyan mask, and the Icejin mask. The fox mask is like the Keaton mask, just not as Pikachuish, trust me, the Keaton looks a lot like a Pikachu and a Ninetails mixed, get the mask in Maraja's mask and cut one of the moving grass areas, you'll see what I mean, the Skull mask is literally a skull mask, it looks like a human skull instead of a cow skull, the Redead mask is the spooky mask, because the spooky mask actually looks like a Redead face, the mask of Truth is the same as in the game, the Fire Saiyan mask, well now, this one's cooler, you put it on and your hair will change to red or orange, so will your tail, you look like a Fire Saiyan, but just while wearing the mask, the Water Saiyan mask turns your hair Blue or Green, you never know with it, so does your tail, and the Icejin mask makes you look like an Icejin.

The Boomerang: It's like the one in the game, useful for collecting gold skullspiders (Skulltulas) stunning enemies, and snagging out of reach items.

Bottles: These hold Fish, Poes, Bugs, Blue fire, Fairies, Green potions, Red potions, Blue potions, along with Holus milk (Holus means vegetable in Latin). Green potions are made from Sensu beans and they heal all of your strength and ki, blue just heal ki and red heal strength.

Bow & Arrow: The bow is not stringed, ki is used to string it also to form Arrows. The Quiver is on the cuffs.

Hookshot/Longshot: It is also on the cuff.

Iron boots/Hover boots: same as in the game.

Megaton Hammer: Made out of ki

Bombchu: It can be formed into whatever you choose as long as it has legs, then place ki in it and it will race along to what you want.

Lens of Truth: uses ki to see what is under illusions

Din's fire/Nayru's love/Farore's wind: Now are Vegetasei's fire/Velia's love/Leai's wind, Vegetasei's fire sends out a blast of heat the lights things up, Velia's love protects you and Leai's wind sends you to the doorway you entered before using the first time.

Zora's Sapphire/Spiritual stone of water: Water Saiyan's Sapphire/ Spiritual stone of water.

Goron's Ruby/Spiritual stone of fire: Fire Saiyan's Ruby/ Spiritual stone of fire.

Kokiri's Emerald/ Spiritual stone of the forest: Earth Saiyan's Emerald/Spiritual stone of earth.

Light Medallion: Light Medallion

Forest Medallion: Earth Medallion

Fire Medallion: Fire Medallion

Water Medallion: Water Medallion

Spirit Medallion: Ice Medallion

Shadow Medallion: Shadow Medallion

Saria's Ocarina: Bulma's Harp

Ocarina of Time: Harp of Time

Gerudo Token: Icejin Token

Kokiri Tunic: Earth Saiyan Tunic (A humble brown and/or green tunic, All the Earth Saiyan's wear them)

Goron Tunic: Fire Saiyan Tunic (A red, orange and/or yellow heat-resistant outfit crafted by the Fire Saiyans, wearing this, you'll keep cool in the hottest places.

Zora Tunic: Water Saiyan tunic (A blue and/or purple tunic, equipped with a respirator for underwater use, wear this and you'll be able to breathe underwater)

Silver/golden scale: Silver/ golden respirator (With this you can dive farther, but the respirator shuts off after a certain time and you must resurface after it does.)

**Locations:**

**Kokiri forest: Earth Forest**

**Lost woods: Lost woods**

**Hyrule field: Vegetasei field**

**Lon Lon ranch: Holus Ranch**

**Kakariko village: Vega Village**

**Death mountain: Kizu mountain**

**Zora's Domain: Water Saiyan's Domain**

**Market: Market**

**Hyrule Castle: Vegetasei Castle**

**Lake Hylia: Lake Velia**

**Gerudo Valley: Icejin valley**

**Gerudo's Fortress: Icejins Fortress**

**Haunted Wasteland: Haunted Tundra  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Receiving a Companion**

Tsuchi leaned against the Earth Tree and took a deep breath as she smoothed out her dress.

"Now, where shall we begin?" She asked the Earth Saiyans. Krillen grinned.

"Tell us about the god and Goddesses!" He said. Tsuchi nodded.

"Long ago before the world was created, there were two goddesses and one god, the god was named Vegetasei, he created the firm red earth, then there was the goddess Velia, who created the law of the land, and lastly was Leai, who created life on the earth, they created five races, the Fire Saiyans, fashioned after Vegetasei, The water Saiyans, fashioned after Velia, the Earth Saiyans fashioned after Leai, there were also the Icejins, and the normal Saiyans, who did not control any elements, the normal Saiyans were to be the rulers of the realm, so that there could be peace, the goddesses and god chose them because they were strong, and did not need to use the elements to win a battle, but, the Icejins were jealous of the Saiyans, and attacked, the god Vegetasei cursed the Icejins, now the race has only three men, but the men are sterile, and cannot reproduce with their women, who take Saiyans as their boyfriends instead. Now when the god and the goddesses left the land, they left a sacred relic, this relic is kept in a realm called the sacred realm, which can only be opened by—" She stopped looking over to the left, seeing Yamcha and two boys facing a young boy.

Broly glared at Yamcha panting, he had been running to listen to Tsuchi's stories. Yamcha had stopped him.

"You don't deserve to see her! You are nothing but weakling; you don't even have a companion!" He said smirking, the Earth Saiyans usually had companions by sexual maturity, which was at 14, and the companions were fairies that would help them when they need it. Broly growled standing up slowly, even though Yamcha had reached the end age, 18, Broly was still taller than him, Earth Saiyans reached full maturity at 18, and their bodies stopped aging after that, they could have children as well. Broly glared down at Yamcha his lip twisted in a snarl.

"I am just as much a Saiyan as you, let me through, Yamcha, I do not want to piss her off by kicking your ass." He snarled. Yamcha laughed but it was cut off when Broly lifted him up by the throat his growls getting louder, Yamcha clawed at his hand unable to breath, Yamcha's companion rammed into Broly's head but Broly ignored it. Tsuchi was over by their side in an instant.

"Broly, release Yamcha." She said softly, Broly did so silent. Yamcha coughed clutching his throat.

"See what he did! He was going to kill me! And I didn't do anything!" Tsuchi glared at Yamcha, really mad.

"Yamcha, leave, I watched the whole thing, you egged him on with the cruel comments, you made him mad to try and make me get mad at him, it failed, you are not to see me or listen to my stories for a week!" She snapped Yamcha left grumbling; she then looked at his two friends. "You did not try and stop him from making Broly mad, you two are also not to see me or listen to my stories for a week." The boys left grumbling as well. Tsuchi turned to Broly a smile on her face. "Come sit down with me, I'll retell the story if you would like." She said to him softly. Broly gave a small smile.

"That would be nice." He said softly as he followed her. She smiled and sat retelling the story, when she finished she looked over at him, she saw the rings under his eyes, she sighed and gently stroked his hair, Broly's eyes slid shut and he purred allowing her to pet his hair, his nose twitched and he jumped up excitement in his eyes, Tsuchi saw a blue haired girl race over and smiled.

"Hey Broly!" She said grinning. Broly went to her and hugged her.

"Hey, Bulma!" He said smiling. "Do you want to come with me into the lost woods?" He asked. Bulma grinned.

"Sure! We can see the skull kid in the woods, he gets lonely at times." Broly nodded grinning and they raced off. Tsuchi watched smiling. She looked at the sky and sighed, her time was drawing near, and she had to make sure that the spiritual stone of the earth was safe.

Broly sat on a stump his eyes on the sky.

"I…I've been having this nightmare, in it I'm standing in front of a large stone how with pointy roofs, and lots of holes in the walls."

"That's a castle, it's a building built outside the forest." Bulma said smiling. Broly frowned, "What happened?"

"Well, a large wooden thing lowered.

"That's called a Drawbridge."

"Oh…Well it lowered and a pretty girl on the back of a…um… creature came out, there was a man behind her, she leaves but she looks at me as they ride away, then this, weird creature came out, also on the back of a four legged creature, here." He drew out the two creatures. Bulma looked at him, she pointed to the four legged creature.

"That's a horse, and that, is a Icejin. What did he do?"

"He attacked me… then I wake up… why am I dreaming of this? I've never heard of a castle, or a drawbridge or Icejin or horses!" Broly said slightly angry, it showed because the skull kid who had been playing jumped off of his stand and disappeared into the forest. Bulma sighed.

"You'll find out Broly, don't worry." She said. Broly sighed staring at the stars. Bulma did the same before gasping. "Broly, we have to head back!" She said. "It's already night!" She then jumped up and raced off. Broly stood and headed home slowly, not wanting to sleep. He jumped onto his deck and went in; he curled up on the bed sighing, instantly he was asleep.

* * *

Tsuchi slammed into a tree, she threw herself to the side and flipped back onto her feet with ease, a ki blast ready, she threw it at the figure approaching her, the figure flung it back in her direction, it slammed into her and sent her spinning through the air, she hit the ground with a thud. The figure was standing over her, he shot five ki blasts at her, and each one pinned down one of her limbs. The figure pulled something out and slid it into her wrist, he pressed something. He then pulled it out, it was a syringe. The figure gave a slight laugh.

"You should have given me the stone, Tsuchi, then I would have let you live, I'll get it one way or another." He said before turning to leave. "The poison will slowly kill you, you have a day or so, maybe less, since your blood is pumping from the fight, you monkeys are all alike, you all just love to fight." He laughed as he left. A small Blue fairy popped up.

"Mam!" It said in a high voice, it flew over to Tsuchi, "Are you okay?" Tsuchi shook her head.

"Find...Find Broly, and...And bring him to me! H-He can... can save me." She whispered weakly. "Hurry, Marron, there...isn't much time." She coughed harshly. Marron frowned.

"Alright, as long as you're sure!" She said before shooting off to find Broly.

* * *

_Broly stood in front of the castle, it was raining, he looked at the lowering drawbridge, suddenly he threw himself out of the way, the horse shot past, a young girl looked back at him._

_"Broly!" She yelled. A snort was heard from behind and Broly whirled around to face the man behind him. The man smirked down at him; he raised his hand and shot a ki blast at Broly._

* * *

Broly jerked wake a snarl escaping him, he heard a small shriek and saw something bright blue go into his vase. He lifted his vase up and flipped it upside down, out came a companion. Broly's eyes went wide.

"You scared me! I had been trying to get you away for hours! Time has been wasted, you must go see Tsuchi!" Marron said. Broly lifted her up his eyes wide.

"A...Companion! I have a Companion!" He said grinning now. Marron sighed.

"No time for Celebration, we must go to Tsuchi, she asked for you." Broly nodded and headed outside.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Finding The Cuffs And The Shield Stone**

**Broly** stepped out of his house to see Bulma running over, she always got up to wish him a good morning.

"Broly, come on down!" She called up to him. Broly swung over the side of his deck and landed on his feet. "I think that's what the ladder is for." Bulma said laughing. Broly pointed above his head. Bulma looked up and gasped. "You have a companion! That's wonderful! What's her name?" She asked.

"I'm Marron." Marron said. "I'm sorry miss, but Broly needs to come with me, Tsuchi needs to see him, now if possible!" Marron explained. Bulma gasped.

"Oh, sorry, we'll talk later, okay Broly, if Tsuchi needs to see you that bad you better go to her." Broly frowned but nodded and headed towards the Earth Tree, where Tsuchi was always found at. Yamcha stopped him.

"No one is allowed through, especially you, No-Fair- Wait, what is that?" Yamcha asked staring at Marron.

"My companion." Broly said with a smirk.

"What! You now have a companion? Damn it! Well you still can't go through, not without cuffs and a Shield stone." He said. Broly growled but Marron tugged on his hair.

"He's right, you might need them, hurry and find them!" She said. Broly glared at Yamcha before heading off to find some cuffs and a shield stone, Broly collected Emeralds along the way. Soon he had 40 Emeralds, he went into the shop and saw a shield stone, he bought it and pocketed it. He then went to look for the cuffs.

"Hey, Broly! I need your help!" Krillen yelled, Broly went to him. "Chiaotzu is stuck, and if Tien finds out I sent him in there I'm dead, could you-" Broly looked at the hole before shooting off several ki blasts, the wall blew up and Chiaotzu popped up out of the rubble.

"Woah! Thanks!" He said standing and cleaning himself off. "The Earth Cuffs are somewhere in there." He said grinning. "I was trying to get them. But you can have them if you want." He said. Broly nodded and went in, he walked along and saw a boulder, he watched turn and frowned, he followed it and saw a chest which he opened, lifting up the Earth Saiyan cuffs, he placed them on his arms and instantly he had ki swords, he smirking, he sliced the air cutting the sign, he then walked after the boulder and came out, he looked at the weeds and cut them, some Emeralds fell out making him blink, picking them up.

"Someone must have dropped them, It happens alot." Marron said, "You should equipt the Earth shield stone." Broly did so and the shield came out yellowish ki making a pattern on it, Broly smirked and went to Yamcha Ki sword and Ki shield on hand. Yamcha gapped as Broly shoved him aside heading in.

** Broly Can Finally Talk To Tsuchi, But Will He Be Able To Save Her, Find Out Next Time On DBZ: Harp Of Time.**

_** A/N: Computer's down so on 3DS or Iphone which means Cramps! Since I hold pencils in a wierd way...Between my middle and Ring finger! Hurts to write for long periods of times...Bye! **_


End file.
